Shattered Glass
by FoxieAngel
Summary: Inuyasha said good-bye to kikyo, but does Kagome still want him?(of course she does)Then Kouga and Sesshomaru have to interfere.Intense. How many times can each heart be broken? After events happen, can they all meet their desires?(of course not)
1. The Start

Disclaimer: This anime does not belong to me, it belongs to its respective owner.

She leaned closer and closer until their lips touched. Kagome just stood behind the tree watching Kikyo and Inuyasha kiss. She never knew that she had been so much in love with him. Her tears trickled down her face; she felt her heart shattered to pieces, like a broken glass.

"This shall be our last kiss, Inuyasha," Kikyo's voice whispered, "I lost all the desires to kill you, so I will await you the other world."

Kagome couldn't take it anymore, turning around to the other direction, and broke into a run. She tripped over a rock; her left knee was bleeding really badly. Looking at her bleeding knee, she cried harder. The forest was so quiet; you could hear nothing but Kagome's sound of despair. She sat there, all alone, crying.

The next day, she was still very depressed about the whole thing, but she decides not to show it. Sango and Miroku had gone on their own journeys after they had defeated Naraku.

"She's nothing more than a Jewel Detector." Those words were stirring in Kagome's mind even though it was from long time ago. Were those words true? She asked herself. Does Inuyasha still wants to become a full-fledge demon? Kagome didn't know. Was she just a mortal who can see the shards of the Shekon Jewel?

Inuyasha never had any knowledge that Kagome watched through that particular event.

Kagome who was looking into the well that passes through time.

Good-bye, Feudal Era. She thought, and, good-bye Inuyasha.

"Where do you think you are going?" The voice sounded annoyed, as usual sound, but this time, it had a tiny bit of worry in it.

"Home." Replied Kagome simply; she didn't turn around to look at Inuyasha, instead she jumped into the well, before he could say another word.

After Kagome had left, Inuyasha just stood there, gawking at the old well. Now he got a feeling that Kagome saw the whole thing. Inuyasha wanted to explain everything, so he followed after Kagome. Inuyasha shifted around to find his way to Kagome's room. He carefully peered into Kagome's room window. There, he could see that Kagome was in her bed, crying in her pillow.

What? Now Inuyasha was sure that Kagome saw the scene.

He opened the window, so carefully that Kagome didn't even notice. Then he just stood-uh I mean sat by Kagome's bed.

"Kagome?" He whispered, as he snooped his head towards Kagome's pillow.

Huh? Kagome thought, Inuyasha?

She turned her head slowly to the side of her pillow, where Inuyasha was.

"WAH!" Screamed Kagome, "Sit!"

Inuyasha, who was totally unprepared, slammed onto the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" They both shouted at each other at the same time.

"Why are you even here?" Kagome was trying to be calm, but it was obviously not working. "Speak up, Inuyasha!"

"Ow! Do you have to be so pushy? Sheesh," He stood up, "I am here because I was worr-uh, because you didn't tell me why you came back here."

"Oh, is that all?" Her voice was shaky, "Here's the reason, because THIS where I belong, because THIS is my home, because THIS is where I'm loved, and because I HATE YOU, INUYASHA!!!"

Kagome bursted into tears after she had finished.

Inuyasha was real stunned, he felt weird, and he can't describe it, " Okay then, I'll be going now."

When Kagome looked up, he was already gone.

Note from me: Aw! I'm so good at making sad stories. lol. You would know if you read my other story "Abandoned Memories"

-FoxieAngel


	2. Blinded by Love

Inuyasha got back to his own time, where all the demons dwell. He stared into the well.

I HATE YOU INUYASHA! Those words stirred in his head. It hurt him really bad. He can't stop thinking about it. The scene of Kagome being so angered, the scene of Kagome bursting into tears, the scene of Kagome being so depressed, there were so many memories, Inuyasha thought. These thoughts of his could go on and on, until forever.

Back to Kagome's time 

How could I have said that to Inuyasha? She thought. Jealousy and hatred blinded me because of Kikyo. Kagome stood up and decided to study for some of the exams that were coming up, but she suddenly remembered something. She had left her study guides in her knapsack, which was still in the feudal era!

"Gah," Kagome raised her hand and put it on her forehead, "I have to go back and get it."

She walked to where the well was, looking into it.

"Here goes."

After she climbed back up to the well of the Feudal Era, she saw Inuyasha asleep beside the old well.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome banded down, then she touched his face, "I'm so sorry."

Inuyasha's ear twitched a bit and woke up. "Kagome?"

Kagome threw herself into Inuyasha's arms, a drop of tear dropped out, then followed by another. "Inuyasha!" She said with a relief of seeing him, "I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!"

Inuyasha was standing there, shocked, looking down at the crying Kagome. "Kagome, I have to tell you this," He held Kagome by the arm so that their eyes could meet each other's. "I have been fallen love with you for a long time."

Kagome was so shocked and happy to hear this, "Inuyasha, I love you too."

They hugged and kissed in that spot, until dawn.

Eventually, Kagome and Inuyasha said good-bye, because Kagome had to go back to study for the exams.

"I'll be back as soon as school's over!" Kagome waved, "And wait for me here!"

**After the Exam**

Kagome sighed. She doesn't think she passed it.

"Whoa, that Mr. Attitude person actually said that he loved you?" said one of Kagome's friends.

"And you said you loved him too?" Said the other.

"Whoa, are you going to see him again soon?" The last one said.

"Yeah." Kagome relied to all the questions with a dreamy look. "In fact, I'm going right now."

Kagome turned around and ran home. "Catch you guys later!"

Buh-bump, Buh-bump, her heart pounded, Inuyasha, please wait for me. She couldn't believe what had happened, but she knew that it had happened.

"I'm back Inuyasha!!"

Kagome spotted Inuyasha sitting on a branch of a tree.

"About time you get here," He said it differently, differently from the last time they met. He jumped off the tree and dashed directly at Kagome with his Tetsaiga, "DIE KAGOME!"

-FoxieAngel


	3. Why, Inuyasha? Why?

"DIE KAGOME!"

Kagome stood there defenselessly. Inuyasha came at her with the wind scar. Luckily, someone grabbed her out of the way just in time before the attack came. She felt herself flying in that "someone" 's arms for a few seconds then they landed.

"Are you alright," A very familiar voice said, "Kagome?"

Kagome looked up, and it was Koga. What was weird was that he didn't even look worried, not even a little bit.

Sesshomaru and a little girl were there too. They were standing behind Koga and herself.

"Good work, Rin," Sesshomaru commented.

"Thank you, m'Lord," Rin replied sweetly and smiled.

"Uh, am I missing something here?" the confused Kagome asked.

They all ignored her as if she weren't there.

Are they ignoring me on purpose? Kagome thought.

"Rin, take cover," Sesshomaru ordered.

Rin obediently walked away.

Inuyasha jumped infront of Kagome.

"Inuyasha, I-I th-thought…" Kagome stuttered out the words.

"Well, I guess you thought WRONG!" Inuyasha interrupted, "And who the hell do you think YOU are?"

Kagome's feelings at this moment were beyond words. She couldn't believe her ears. Koga was angered and irritated.

"How dare you to talk to Kagome like that?" Koga shouted, "I'll kill you if it's the last thing I do, YOU FILTHY HALF BREED!"

Koga gave Inuyasha a powerful kick, but he dodged it with ease. Koga span around for another attack, this time, it hit Inuyasha right in the face.

"NO! PLEASE STOP!" Kagome shrieked with tears flowing out.

"Woman, can't you see that this bastard is going to kill you?" Koga turned back to Inuyasha, "This is where you die, Inuyasha."

"Guess again," Inuyasha grinned, "Wind Scar!"

"Inuyasha," Kagome shouted, "Sit!"

But the subdue spell didn't work, Koga and Kagome both were stuck by that single slash. Especially Koga, he was used all of the remaining energy to protect Kagome.

Inuyasha walked over to Koga's badly wounded body.

"Ugh," Koga struggled to move, "I-Inuy-yasha, y-you…" Koga fainted before he can keep on talking.

"Now it is my turn," The cold voice said, "Inuyasha, my little half-breed brother."

Before Inuyasha could respond to who was talking to him, he already got struck on the back. Blood flew out of him.

"NNOOO!!!" Kagome screamed, "Please stop! Sesshomaru-sama, I beg you, please stop!"

Sesshomaru looked at her then looked back at Inuyasha who was lying on the ground, "This time, your life's spared."

He turned away, and walked to the other direction. Kagome got on to her feet and walked past Koga towards Inuyasha. She fell on her knees. " Inuyasha, why?" Tears rolled down her cheeks, "Why?" Her voices was squeaky, "Please don't die, please." Her tears dripped down, and onto Inuyasha's face.

Inuyasha's conciseness is back, "I must kill," he struggled reaching for his fang-sword, "I must kill you, Kagome."

Kagome reached and grabbed hold of the sword and placed it in Inuyasha's hand. "If you must, if it's what you want, then go ahead." Kagome said, "I wouldn't mind, because it's you."

"But Inuyasha, remember this, I will always love you, I will love you for ever."

She closed her eyes, as Inuyasha rose his sword.

Note from me: **Gasp. **This time, it's got nothing to do with Naraku, because he's dead already, hmm, and he's not possessed. I'll tell you that much.

-FoxieAngel


	4. Ironic

She closed her eyes, as Inuyasha rose his sword. The blade drew closer and closer, until it was one inch away. Inuyasha suddenly stopped. He heard a man's voice, a cold, and soft and gentle voice. It was swirling inside his head; at least that's what he thinks.

"Don't kill this girl," It said, "Not yet…"

Inuyasha obeyed, but not knowing why. He got up onto his feet, and turned his back on Kagome, "You live," He said it in a harsh voice, "for now…"

"WAIT!" Kagome shouted, "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?"

Inuyasha remained silence.

"Is it because of Kikyo?" Kagome asked, "It is, isn't it?"

Inuyasha turned around and glared at her, "Don't speak of that woman's name." His voice was icy cold, and dangerous, as if, one wrong move, he would kill Kagome right there. Inuyasha turned around, and walked away. Kagome was left there, all alone.

"Why," Kagome's voices shuddered.

She walked towards the torned up Koga and fixed him up a bit. He was now conscious once more.

"Kagome," He rose his hand and placed it on Kagome's face that was filled with salty tears, "Why are you crying, it's Inuyasha right?"

"Oh Koga!" Kagome threw herself into his arms, "Why did he do this?!"

"I don't know," Koga rapped his arm around the heart broken Kagome and took Kagome to his wolf lair.

After days later, Kagome decided that she had shed her last tear on Inuyasha. It was dawn. She walked out of the lair to see the beautiful sunrise. She always watched sunrises with Inuyasha, but this time was different, she was there alone. Kagome decided to explore around, and so she did.

She was in a forest. Suddenly, a flash of blur appeared, then disappeared. She felt the coldness down her spin. "Who's there?" Another blur appeared then disappeared. Clinging sounds of swords were the only sound she could hear. Could it be Inuyasha? She thought. Kagome followed the sound.

It was indeed Inuyasha. But Sesshomaru was there also. The brothers were fighting, as usual. Inuyasha picked up the scent of Kagome, and came straight for her. Kagome froze there, she couldn't move, as if she was paralyzed. Sesshomaru got infront of her and defended her with his Tensaiga.

"Rin, take this girl to safety," He ordered.

"Yes m'Lord," Rin grabbed Kagome's hand and ran.

"WHY DID YOU PROTECT THAT WRENCH?!" Inuyasha demanded for an answer.

"I have my reasons, little brother," Replied Sesshomaru, "If you want to kill her, you have to go through me first." Sesshomaru grinned and used the force of his sword to deflect Inuyasha's Tetsaiga.

"Fine! If that's what you want," The blood was rushing to Inuyasha's head, "here it is, WIND SCAR!"

Sesshomaru dodged it, just barely. His left side was injured then he collapsed.

Inuyasha was ready to stab the sword through Sesshomaru, but he didn't, he was interfered.

"It's me, who you want, isn't it?" Kagome said, "Come and kill me if you wish," she continued, "but before you do so, please tell me why."

"I could tell you," said Rin, who was standing behind her, "but first, you have to get to safety." Rin grabbed Kagome's hand once more and ran the other direction.

"Not a chance," Inuyasha appeared infront of them.

"Guess again," Koga appeared, he wasn't fully healed yet, but it didn't matter. "Rin, Kagome, go!"

They went, finally, they stopped and sat down for a rest.

"So why is Inuyasha acting the way he is right now?"

"It's because..."

Note from me: Nope, it's not Kikyo's doing. And sorry this chapter took so long, I kind of forgot about it. You will be able to find out everything in the next chapter.

-FoxieAngel


	5. The memories

"It's because…" Rin suddenly stopped and remember that she wasn't suppose to tell her, "Uh, I was pretending that I knew what was going on, um, sorry."

Kagome knew only too well that Rin was lying, "Tell me, Rin, please, I have to know."

Rin, who felt really bad for Kagome, remained silent. Kagome couldn't take it anymore, "PLEASE TELL ME!"

"Okay," Rin spoke carefully; "You know how Koga and Sesshomaru-sama both want Inuyasha dead?"

Kagome nodded.

"They planned this," Rin shifted around uncomfortably, "Koga wanted Inuyasha to hate you, but Koga underestimated Inuyasha's temper. He never knew that Inuyasha would intend to kill you," Rin continued, "Koga asked Sesshomaru-sama if I can help him to put a poison into Inuyasha's food, and Sesshomaru-sama was in agreement as long as it will make the kill of Inuyasha easier."

Kagome stood up and ran back to where Inuyasha was "Inuyasha!"

She said, "Snap out of it, you've been brainwashed!"

"Yah right…" Inuyasha replied rudely.

"Please, try to remember all the good time, the good times we've been through!"

"All I remember is how much a hate you!" Inuyasha roared at Kagome, "THIS TIME, YOU REALLY DIE!"

Inuyasha swung his Tetsaiga at full force towards Kagome, she has nowhere to go or run to. There was an ear-piercing scream in the blinding flash of light, but the scream ended very soon. Kagome laid there, dead.

This is when Inuyasha realized what he had done. His memories were back, both the good times and the bad. He couldn't believe that he had killed the women he had truly loved. Inuyasha ran towards the motionless girl on the ground.

"No! Kagome!" Inuyasha shook Kagome a bit, but nothing happened, Inuyasha, shed tears for the first time in his life, "NO! What have I done!" But then, he remembered that Sesshomaru's sword can bring the dead back to life, he looked up to where Sesshomaru-sama was now standing, "Can you use your sword to bring Kagome back to li…"

"No," Inuyasha's brother said simply and grinned; "It's much more enjoyable to see you suffer through pain, don't you agree, Koga?"

Koga was standing a couple of feet infront of him.

"Yes, I've been waiting to see that look in your face for a long time," Koga looked down at Inuyasha, "although I am kind of sad that Kagome's dead," Koga grinned too and went on, "but that doesn't matter now."

"Please, Sesshomaru, please bring Kagome back from the dead." Inuyasha begged.

"Why? You are the one who killed her," Sesshomaru look at Inuyasha mercilessly, "was it not, my half breed brother?"

_That's right_, Inuyasha thought, _he was the one who killed Kagome._

_Half-breeds, _his thoughts continued, _I've always been treated like dirt, I've was unwanted from everyone, until I met Kagome, she was the first person who saw me as something more and she still does. But now, she's gone. _Inuyasha doesn't want to think anymore, it was just too painful, but the thoughts just wouldn't stop. "Please stop," he muttered to himself, "N-no," He held the lifeless Kagome tighter towards himself, his head was in great agony, "EEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Inuyasha, who was shaking in terror and hatred, shrieked at the laughter of Sesshomaru and Koga.

Note from me: …Speechless? I've got nothing to say this time. **:cries:**

-FoxieAngel


	6. Last Promise

Inuyasha's blood was boiling. The demonic blood rushed through his veins that were inside his body. He felt the rage in his head. Inuyasha was set to kill. He struck Koga in the stomach. Blood splattered everywhere; Koga lay motionlessly on the ground. Then Inuyasha darted towards Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru fought back with no signs of mercy. Inuyasha was loosing badly. At moment all Inuyasha wanted was the sword that Sesshomaru carries. He didn't care about his own existence anymore. He felt dizzy because of the shortage of blood. The two brothers battled like there was no tomorrow. Inuyasha has fallen onto his back. The extreme pain surged throughout his worn-out body, but what was more painful to his was the pain of love and betrayal.

Inuyasha closed his eyes; the image of Kagome appeared in his mind. Kagome's smile was ever so pure. Inuyasha opened up his eyes again, this time; it was filled with determination.

"I do not wish to kill you," Inuyasha got back to his feet, "because you are still my half-brother, so please give me your sword."  
"Oh, is that so?" Sesshomaru said heartlessly, "but I wish you dead."

"Can you at least let Kagome live!" Inuyasha pleaded.

"She's already dead." Sesshomaru-sama looked at Kagome's body.

Inuyasha looked at his brother, and then at his sword.

"Oh, I see," Sesshomaru grinned, "I'll only use the Tensaiga if you would battle 'till the end."

"Fine."

Sesshomaru used his sword on Kagome; Kagome's opened up immediately. She sat up; the confused girl looked at all the blood that was around her. At first she's got no clue what was going on, but when she spotted Inuyasha, she remembered, she remembered _everything. _

Kagome remembered how Inuyasha was trying to kill her.

He doesn't look that dangerous anymore…Kagome thought. Maybe he's cured?  
Inuyasha and Kagome stared at each other with empathy in their eyes. Kagome tried to stand up and to run to Inuyasha, but she couldn't, she couldn't move herself. Something was caught in her throat, so she coughed. Blood came out. She was coughing up blood. Inuyasha rushed towards her. A sword appeared before Inuyasha's eyes. It belonged to Sesshomaru.

"Remember the promise?"

"But," Inuyasha argued.

"I can make her dead again right infront of you again." Sesshomaru said cruelly as he pointed the sharp tip of his Tensaiga at the defenseless Kagome's throat.

"No!" Kagome's face was coated with sad tears, "Inuyasha, you mustn't!"  
"But then, you'll die!" Inuyasha argued back, "You can't die!"  
"I don't want you to die either!"

"I'm sorry, but a promise is a promise," Inuyasha's eyes went back to Sesshomaru, "Lets finish this."

Note from me: Aw! That's cute! Lol, it's sad, but cute. Next chapter will be up soon. . , write a review please, so that I will know who reads my stories. Thanks to all of you. .

-FoxieAngel


End file.
